1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to toys, and more particularly relates to interlocking building sets.
2. Background Information
There are lots of different types of building sets currently on the market including, but not limited to Tinker Toys® and K'NEX®. Both the Tinker Toys® and K'NEX® systems tend to be hub based, which have hubs that are interconnected with struts to form structures. What is needed is a new and unique building set that gives children additional ways in which to be creative, including the ability to use objects and materials that children already have for incorporation within the creations they make. The present invention solves this need.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.